Entre memorias
by Rincen
Summary: Sirius de jacta de ser valiente, que pasara cuando tenga que tomar en brazos a Harry por primera vez? serie de oneshots Sirius y Harry, NO yaoi c: en proceso


**JK Rowling, Fanfic sin fines de lucro**

** Entre memorias.**

La primera vez que Sirius vio a Harry, fue en una de los tantos cuartos de San Mungo, lo primero que pensó fue que el pequeño y recién nacido hijo de su mejor amigo, parecía una rata… ¡No! ¡No es que lo quisiera insultar ni nada parecido! Pero el pequeño, sonrosado, con su piel ligeramente arrugada y sin una pisca de pelo (¡ni tenia cejas!) le recordaban mas a una de esas ratas egipcias que a un bebe.

Hizo una mueca y se paso una mano por el cabello, nervioso, Lily, recostada en la cama con su pequeño hijo en brazos, no pudo evitar reír, en ese momento, se encontraban los dos (tres, se corrigió el animago) en el cuarto, pues James había ido a llenar las formas para dar de alta a Lily y su vástago, y Lupin decidió acompañarlo.

-Sirius, ¿no quieres cargarlo? No muerde – Lily le hizo señas para que se acercara mas, y aunque él lo hizo, no pensaba tomar a Harry en brazos, y es que, ¿ cómo hacerlo!? ¡La simple idea de cargarlo le daba miedo! ¿Y si no lo cargaba bien? ¿Y si se le caía? Lo último le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Irónico no? Él que de joven se había saltado tantas reglas y metido en tantos líos, él, que pregonaba que no le temía a nada ni nadie (¡ni siquiera a Voldemort!) ahora estaba aquí, parado como un perfecto zopenco frente a la esposa de su amigo, y aterrado con la sola idea de tomar al niño en brazos.

-Canuto, ¿te ha dicho alguien que eres un llorón?- ¡Sirius se sintió ofendido! ¡El llorón!, ¡EL LLORÓN! ¡James tardo horas hasta que pudo tomarlo en brazos! ¡Ja! Ya le enseñaría, por supuesto que podía cargar a esa masa de carne y babas, claro que podía, solo, solo…. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente.

Y no, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría eso.

El cuarto quedo de nuevo en silencio, un silencio un tanto incomodo para el moreno, justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un alegre James seguido de Lupin entraron en el cuarto, Lily entonces vio su oportunidad, son una vocecilla empalagosa y sosa ( de la que ella misma hubiera sentido nauseas ) le pidió al flamante padre que la ayudara a ir al baño.

-Sirius, ¿podrías tomar a Harry? – Sirius maldijo su suerte y la inteligencia de la mujer, Lupin al ver a su amigo, comenzó un quedo "si quieres yo…" pero callo de inmediato ante la mirada de la mujer.

Al Black no le quedo de otra más que tomar a la "ratita" entre sus brazos, temblando , el hombre lobo se acerco a él, sonriendo dulcemente, acaricio la pequeña cabeza.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees? –¡¿hermoso de donde?! A Lunatico ya le hacían falta gafas, de cerca, Sirius podía ver que aparte de no tener pelo, estar arrugado y rosado, tenia lo ojos hinchados, como una rana, definitivamente, tenía que hablar con él sobre sus estándares de belleza.

El pequeño Harry, ajeno a todo, se movió entre sueños y a Sirius casi le da un infarto, ¡se me va a caer! Pensó, intento acomodar de nuevo a la rata-rana entre sus brazos de manera torpe, detrás suyo, podía escuchar la risita burlona de Lupin, ya se las pagaría.

Harry de nueva cuenta se movió, y Sirius le rogo a Merlín que se quedara quieto, entonces, por un segundo, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño, el moreno lo miro anonadado, como pudo, lo acomodo para cargarlo con un brazo y con la mano libre le pico la mejilla, por alguna razón que desconocía, quería que el niño volviera a sonreír, y el pequeño, en lugar de hacerlo, tomo el dedo del mayor entre su manita con fuerza.

-Parece que le caes bien- Lupin que se había movido al costado derecho, donde Sirius estaba cargando a Harry solo "por si acaso" le sonrió a su amigo sinceramente.

Sirius entonces, se olvido del miedo que le daba cargar a Harry, se olvido que el pequeño parecía una mezcla entre rata egipcia y rana , y que en el cuarto habían más personas , deseo entonces, que el pequeño volviera a sonreír, y rogó porque, en un futuro, el pudiera ser algo más que "el amigo de su padre",¿ amigo? ¿Hermano? El seria lo que Harry quisiera, de eso estaba seguro.

Harry entonces, con el dedo firmemente agarrado… se lo llevo directo a la boca.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar al ver la cara del Black.

-¿Vez canuto? ¡Le caes bien!- Lunático palmeo su espalda mientras intentaba controlar su risa .

-¿caerle bien? ¡El enano me quiere comer! –

Y aunque Sirius tenia el dedo babeado, el brazo comenzaba a dolerle y la sensación de las encías de Harry se sentían extrañas, no hizo intento alguno por retirar la mano.

Hola! gracias por leer! hace tiempo que no escribo nada y esta historia estuvo rondándome la cabeza todo el día de ayer, saben? no suelo publicar mis historias (en ff llevo 3 creo... todos oneshots) normalmente acaban o en la papelera o en una libreta .-.. No se por que, me dio por publicarla XD espero que les guste! tengo pensado subir mas, pero no se cuando .


End file.
